The Maid and the Millionaire
by xXHimeSamaMaiXx
Summary: Zutara AU fic. Zuko is a millionaire kicked out of his house by his family. He moves into a hotel where he meets Katara, a maid who doesn't see herself as pretty. The two will have to overcome a lot before they find love blossoming! Possible lemon later.
1. Hearts in Pain

Disclamer: Avatar is not mine! But OMG I can't wait for the movie!!!

AN: sorry but I'm reposting. A spammer was harasing me and I really hate that!! I hope you guys forigve me and you still all support me. please remember to review so I'll write even faster!

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

**Chapter 1: **Hearts in Pain

Family… it was a word that felt like poison to Zuko. A thinly-veiled word that meant nothing more than a simple blood connection, the meaning spouted in those childish movies about family being about love and trust had turned sour in his mind. Maybe once upon a time he'd felt his family had been something like that, but since his mother had died… Family meant Pain.

Zuko touched his face lightly, feeling the texture of the bandages and warm skin under his cold fingers. His face…

His sister was to blame. She had set him up, burned his face, and then tried to set the house on fire – only to place the blame on him as he was being taken away in the ambulance writhing in agony.

And his father had believed her. Believed her lies… and then denounced him from the family.

There was so much pain in his heart. The lies, the betrayal, and the abuse he'd suffered growing up… his father used to hit him. And it hurt, even more so on the inside than the bruising showed. Yet nobody cared about him, and whenever people began to suspect anything, his father bribed them to stay quiet. All the while he continued to abuse him – over and over again.

He didn't know if he would ever be able to cry from that eye again.

His uncle patted him on the shoulder. "Men have to be strong and never show their tears," he told him quickly and quietly. The man poured a cup of tea for him and passed it over. Zuko craddeled it in his hands, feeling the warmth spread up his lean, tanned arms.

He observed his uncle for a while as the man sipped his own tea, his aged face relaxing as the scent of jasmine steam rose in swirls from the cup. "Uncle, you believe me, right?" he asked.

"I know you've got a kind heart underneath it all," Iroh replied flatly. He was being vague. Zuko felt his heart wrench as he was sure the man doubted him. Iroh placed his tea down. "What will you do now that my brother has kicked you out of his home? You should stay with me. Help me run the tea shop."

"No, but thank you," Zuko shook his head. He knew he if were to stay with his uncle, it would be showing weakness to depend on him. Nobody could see him as independent, they still treated him like a small child. "I have a lot of things I want to think about. I'll find a place on my own."

It had been a month ago since that day and now he was out of the hospital. He'd found a new place to live. Kinda – it was a hotel – but they welcomed long-staying guests as well, especially someone as famous as him. They couldn't resist adding Millionaire "Prince" Zuko to their list of those that stayed in the grand suite.

Still, he wasn't exactly that young man any longer, was he? The first night of his stay he placed his hands on the edge of the basin and stared at himself in the mirror. The eye patch he had decided to wear hid his injury, but it was obvious he was no longer the handsome playboy that graced the covers of the gossip magazines. He could only pretend that everything was alright now despite the injury and being kicked out of the house. He'd have to pretend he was indifferent to it all, that he was still strong. He wouldn't let his _family_ feel satisfied that they'd broken him.

Yet his heart ached with pain, too much pain.

He glanced at the razor sitting next to the basin.

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

Katara jumped as fingers flicked her on the forehead. She rubbed the pain away and grimaced up at her friend Toph. The girl took no notice of her irritated expression; she couldn't, considering she was blind. Regardless, she was able to organise and run the cleaning services better than anyone else.

"Stop daydreaming," Toph placed her hands on her hips. "The gand suite needs to be cleaned. That "Prince Zuko" guy is staying there and the management wants him taken care of."

Katara sighed. It was never a fun day when Toph was in a serious mood. She looked around the break area, making sure nobody else was around. Even if Toph was like this, there was something serious of her own she wanted to ask. "Toph, do you think I'm pretty?"

The girl snorted. "What's the use of asking me?" she retorted. "You're as pretty as you think you are. Now get up to that room and clean."

Katara groaned. A terrible answer from Toph, as usual – but who else could she ask? Toph was the only friend she had, and asking her brother was just… creepy. She gave up, walking dejectedly towards her locker and pulling her maid uniform out. She grimaced again though. "Toph, you said the one staying in that room was some guy called 'Zuko', right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He's one of those playboy types, always in the news with a new woman or some scandal."

"Ugh… I hate those types," muttered Katara. She found it unfair, people that could just strut around parading their status off and rubbing everyone's faces in it. People that could open their wallet and pull out a wad of cash they hadn't even worked a day in their life for. What about people like her? She'd had this job since she'd become old enough to work and she slaved away, cleaning up things people like that "Prince" never had to look at. She never got to dress up, go shopping for anything more than t-shirts and plain pants, and she never felt like she could be pretty.

And here she was, with this horrible body that made her ashamed. Somehow, despite how little she ate, she never looked any better. She couldn't be like the pretty, thin girls that people like that "Prince" always had hanging off her arm. She wasn't pretty, that's what she had to accept. She was just… average. Love seemed like a foreign, strange idea now. Nobody would ever want to love a girl like herself. She had no idea if finding someone who loved her for her would ever happen, and even less of an idea that true love was just around the corner for her.

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

AN: Please leave reviews, I would looove to know what you're think.


	2. Angels Bathed in Light

Disclamer: Avatar is not mine! But OMG I can't wait for the movie!!!

AN: Again I'm sorry about the repost. spammers suck soooo much and that was my first one ever. Some people have nthing better to do. Please remember to reveiw!

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

**Chapter 2: **Angels Bathed in Light

Zuko had been in the shower before he'd collapsed on his bed to stare at the ceiling when he heard a knock on the door. He'd been staring messmerisingly at the ornate features carved into the chandelier that hung overhead. Tiny flecks of light reflected off the crystal decorating it, making the room glitter like a night sky. He wondered how the room would look when the sun finally peeked out from the storm clouds that currently covered the sky like a dark blanket.

When he opened the door, he finally knew. The sun didn't just peek, it _burst_ forth from the clouds and the room was swept up in a dazzling light. But it didn't matter what the room looked like, all he could do was stare helplessly at the girl that now commanded his attention. Sunlight bounced off the chandelier's crystals, tiny sunbeams flickering on her tanned skin and making her sparkle like brilliant starlight, bringing hope to those even in the darkest recesses of space. Splendour.

But the sunlight was nothing compared to the light in her sapphire-blue eyes – he'd never seen such brilliant blue orbs in his life. They glimmered with a mystery he sorely wanted to explore and get lost in. And she stared up at him just as helplessly as he stared back, her plump, full lips parted slightly in surprise as a blush began to creep up over her rosy cheeks.

He followed the flowing line of her smooth jaw, her slender swan-like neck, the angel of her perfect button-nose, long copper lashes that fluttered like butterfly wings. He wanted to tear of the hair-tie she wore and run his fingers through her shimmering bronze hair, sure it would feel like silk in his touch.

Her delicate fingers subconsciously reached up to rest on her soft lips, as if trying to keep herself from speaking as she continued to stare in the beautiful silence that surrounded them. Her hands were smooth and dainty with refined wrists, with arms he wished she'd wrap around him. Her uniform clung to her body, silhouetting her shapely curves, and hinting at what lay hidden underneath the cloth as her chest rose up and down quietly with every small breath. He didn't care about the uniform, she could wear anything and be dazzling, perfect, breath-taking. He wanted to see her dance with her hair down, surrounding her face like a copper halo as she twirled. He wanted to sweep her off her feet, take her to lands unknown and dress her in the finest clothes. He wanted to hear her say his name, breathlessly, passionately.

"H-hello," he stuttered, finally finding his voice.

"Hello…" she replied back with a voice sweet as a nightingale's song. She was perfection wrapped in the most unseemly clothes.

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

Katara had been grumbling the entire way to the top floor in the elevator. The trolley rattled and squeaked along with the rumbling service elevator, making for a loud journey she eternally dreaded. And even less so for all the mirrors in the elevator that reminded her every day of her less-than-average appearance. It made her feel ill. Every piece of her was a podgy, undefined mass. She would have to skip lunch again. She sighed as she made her way to the grand quite and knocked on the door. Hopefully this Zuko guy wouldn't have made much of a mess of…

The door opened and she was blinded by light. She blinked rapidly, sight slowly adjusting to the brilliance. And then she saw him, her vision wavering as sunbeams shone from behind making him seem like some angelic apparition. An angel that had just stepped out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his middle… Her face began to flush red in his presence, but she couldn't stop staring.

Droplets of water beaded off his hair and dripped down his tanned frame, laced with sinewy muscles and robust abs. She could hardly stop her eyes following those water droplets as they followed the lines of his physique. The hands that held up his towel seemed rough and calloused, but somehow gentle and adroit at the same time. Somehow, she managed to tear her eyes away as her eyes went lower and lower and she realised what she was doing. Her heart beat too fast to take it all in, and almost burst when her gazed began to travel back up again.

Her orbs went up the length of his lean neck, danced along his strong jaw line, before settling on his stubborn chin. She was fascinated by his nose, exquisite and defining on his handsome face; a brow line that was neither too harsh nor too placid. She could see his lips trembling, his whole being trembled. The angel was trembling for some reason. She could see for eternity and beyond in the sparkling depths his golden-brown eye…

His… eye… Her fingers went to her lips in a silent gasp. The other side of his face, she hadn't noticed it while enraptured by his winsome features. He wore a black eye patch across his face, tiny hints of some kind of shiny, red flesh peeked from the edges, unable to be hidden entirely by the covering.

"Hello," he said to her with a deep, smooth voice.

"H-Hello," she replied, snapping out of her daze. Everything she had been doing came back to her, and she panicked. She couldn't be dazing at someone like this! This was "Playboy Prince" Zuko of all people! Someone she was supposed to hate with a passion, and someone who probably wouldn't even give her the time of day if she asked. She glanced back at him, wrapped in nothing but a towel. "S-Sir… you're…"

"I love you," he blurted out. He continued to stand there, stunned.

Katara stared back as well, shocked. "Wh-what did you say?"

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

AN: leaving reviews makes me write faster, hehe. Although if you just want to say hi, that's okay with me too!


	3. Heartbeats and Butterflies

Disclamer: Avatar is not mine! But OMG I can't wait for the movie!!!

AN: Please review! I just really neeed the encouragement right now.

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

**Chapter 3:** Heartbeats and Butterflies

Katara run away after that, not bothering to clean the room. She didn't want to see him, this man that had whispered 'your beautiful' before she'd become too startled to stay there any longer. She ran into the elevator and pressed the button so many times her hand was a blur. Pressing her back up against the far end of the elevator, her heart pounded so loudly in her chest it sounded like a drumbeat.

_Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…_

It sounded like it was saying his name. Katara turned and rested her head against the cool metal of the elevator. "This isn't me… How could I get all flustered over someone like that? Why'd he say those things? Was he just screwing with me, messing with me for the thrill of it?" She scowled. He had to be – he was some playboy after all! He probably did that to all the girls he met!

But… why did he seem so sincere about it? The way he looked at her when he opened that door, the way his eyes had lingered on her for so long, the way he'd trembled. She muttered curses to herself and turned over onto her back again as the elevator came to a rumbling stop.

"_Katara_!" Toph's voice rang throughout the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal the blind girl standing in the way. She placed her hands on her hips. "I just got a certain call from the grand suit – what's the meaning of this?"

"Toph!" Katara sprang forth and clutched the other girl's shoulders. "Don't send me back up there, please! He-he's… he said I was _beautiful_!" She said it with such horror in her voice that Toph began to laugh.

"What? Katara, you _are_ beautiful!" Toph retorted back. She placed a hand over Katara's chest. "You have a beautiful heart, it's only natural people would see you as beautiful on the outside as well. Even I can tell that. I just wish you wouldn't starve yourself while thinking you're not."

"Please… don't tell me that," Katara muttered. "And don't send me back up there, I don't think I can take it." She didn't want to go back there – just remembering his face and his words made her knees weak and her heart start to dance wildly in her chest again. She didn't want to face these people that told her things she was sure were false.

Toph sighed. "Fine, take the day off if you want. But you're going back up there tomorrow. He called and said he didn't want anyone else to clean the suite but you."

"You're not serious, are you, Toph?" Katara's hands clutched to her uniform tightly, nervously.

The younger woman smirked at her. Suspicious. "He offered to pay you a huge tip if you went. Haven't you been trying to save up to buy some better clothes? Just grin and bear it. Besides, don't you feel sorry for him?"

Katara paused, struck by her words. She stood there, looking obviously lost and confused by what she meant.

Toph shook her head, picking up that her friend had no idea. "You're hopeless at following the news, Katara, I sweur. The reason he's staying here is because he was displaced by his family – apparently he's out of the inheritance. There was some sort of fire at their mansion, cuased by him, they say."

The throbbing in her chest faded a little. "Lit a fire…" she muttered. He was a bad person after all…

"Although," Toph interrupted her thoughts. "I have my doubts. It was his sister that said all these things on the television. Her voice was… suspicious. I could tell she was lieing. She's got such a snobby voice, she seemed proud that he was kicked out. I wouldn't be surprised if the rumours about him being abused as a child were true."

Katara fell silent. Now that she thought about it, she had heard those rumours too a while ago. Toph was an expert at telling people's emotions through the way they talked, and she wouldn't lie about something like that.

Guilt. She felt it heavy and hard in her stomach like hot lead. He'd been kicked out of home, abused, suffered that wound to his face… and she'd run away when he'd tried to speak to her. She almost felt a little ill at her behaviour. Even if the things he'd said were bizarre and untrue, she shouldn't have run away like that. Katara chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she backed up into the elevator and pressed the button to go back up. As the doors shut, she saw Toph give a encouraging smile. Her heart began to pound again, saying his name.

_Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…_

The walk back to the grand suite was the longest she'd ever had to endure. Every step closer set her body trembled more and more, guilt mixed with other feelings she couldn't even begin to describe apart from anticipation. It took everything she had to knock on the door again. She placed a hand on the trolley she had left behind there to keep herself steady.

When she opened the door, there he was again; dressed in black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a wristband both adorned with the name of some band she didn't know. He'd run a towel over his dark hair, making it seem more like a lion's mane than a proper hairstyle. Her eyes lingered on the collar of his shirt, remembering what his body looked like underneath it. A blush rose over her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry about earlier," she apologised. "Do you still mind if I clean the room?"

He smiled. Katara felt her hand grip tighter around the trolley as his serene smile seemed to dazzle her. "Please, go right ahead," he insisted, stepping out of the doorway for her to pass. She could feel his eyes following her while she began to work. "About before… I'm sorry as well."

She turned to face him, lamp in one hand, duster in the other. "Wha-no, no! It's fine. It's just…" She gulped. He lent against the doorframe of the bathroom, staring at her inquisitively. "It's just that nobody has ever called me beautiful before…"

Zuko stared at her, even more curiously than before. "But it's the truth." She couldn't help but be enraptured by his gaze for a moment.

"No! No, it's not! I'm anything but beautiful!" she exclaimed suddenly, snapping out of it. She covered her mouth, surprised by her outburst.

The young man's expression showed he'd definitely heard what she meant though. "Your name is Katara, right?" She nodded, slowly. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach from nervousness and excitement as he walked towards her. He smiled again and offered his hand to her. "Come with me, Katara. Leave the cleaning and I'll take you wherever you want."

Hands first clutched to her chest, she reluctantly took up his offer, entranced again by his smile. In the moment that her fingers touched his, she felt like she was Alice, following the White Rabbit down a rabbit-hole to some wonderful new adventure. Or maybe she was Wendy being swept off her feet by Peter Pan, away to Neverland on a handful of pixie dust and joyful thoughts.

Regardless, she was off to a world she'd never dreamt of, with a man she thought would never exist in her wildest dreams.

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

AN: Next chapter coming sooooon! please review though, I need the support, baaaaw


	4. Cinderella

Disclamer: Avatar is not mine! But OMG I can't wait for the movie!!!

AN: Sorry I took a little long, i had soooo much to do! but I wrote this as quickly as possible so please enjoy (and review!)

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Cinderella**

He strode out the foyer, Katara in tow. Somewhere in the ride down in the elevator her hair-tie had become lost. Her hair flowed behind her now like a it was one with the breeze, thousands of strands shimmering like silk and starlight. The look in her eyes was soft and dazed, widening to surprise as she realised they were in a horse-drawn carriage travelling down the street. She'd been caught up in his own eyes the whole time, the thing he wanted her to do forever.

"Where… are we going?" she finaly whispered, though it was if they were on some secret adventure nobody else was allowed to know about.

He touched her on the arm softly as they arrived at their destination. "Cinderella needs a gown for the ball tonight," he replied just as quietly in her ear, causing her to shiver. Taking her elegant hand in a graceful hold, Zuko lead her into an unassuming white-fronted store with the words 'Beauty, Grace, A New Outlook' printed in small letters across the frosted windows.

He couldn't help but smile as he pushed Katara into the waiting arms of the assistants, even though it caused him so much pain to see her wide eyes stare after him while she was dragged away. Taking a seat by the reception desk he stared into the mirrorlike surface of the windows. The way her starbright orbs gazed right into his soul like that… it was enough to melt all the bitterness he felt in his life. But at the same time make him wonder hat a girl like her would ever stare at him like that in the first place.

He didn't deserve that unreserved gaze.

"Z…Zuko…"

The woman that walked out of the doorway was almost unrecognasable. He felt himself standing out of shock, unknowingly dragged to his feet in amazement. He couldn't top staring at her, this beautiful creature before him. His jaw dropped.

Gone were the frumpy maids clothes that once hid her devine body. She had gone in a common-looking girl and come out looking like a goddess. Her long bronze hair had been crimped, looking like waves as it cascaded down her bare back and over her smooth shoulders. Her hair had a sheen like the ocean on a cloudless night, with the moon shining above. Her strapless dress looked like it was made of water, draping and flowing down her body like a waterfall and clinging to the best parts of her – the way the dress cupped her breasts so supplely, the perfect curves of her hips that the fabric seemed determined to make a show of, and the long split in the side of her dress that showed such perfect legs he wanted to caress and run his hand up them. Her skin seemed to glow with a moonlight radience in this dress.

Her eyes stood out like blue fire – the eyes of a goddess.

She wobbled on her high heels and he ran to catch her before she fell. She landed, hands on his chest, so he could feel her silky-soft fingers subconsciously rubbing through the fabric of his shirt.

And the smile on her face… that dazzlingly grateful smile with such joy… crystal tears budded in her eyes that were so close to his own. He placed the tip of his finger to her long lashes, not wanting her makeup to be ruined. The diamond bead lingered on his fingernail, light from the windows making it sparkle as her gaze stayed upon him. He took a deep breath, smelling her scent – lavender and vanilla – that was _her_ scent.

In his heart, guilt was growing, dark and overwhelming. Someone like this… the way she looked at him… he didn't deserve a princess like this.

"This doesn't were off at midnight, does it?" she asked, her harp-like voice wavering with a giggle. As they both rose to their feet, she twirled around in the dress, hair dancing around her like a copper halo, just as beautifully as he'd imagined when they'd first met.

"I won't let it. This is a special magic," he replied. He offered his hand to her. "Even so, we must hurry. There's still a lot to do."

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

Katara couldn't help but blush as she clutched the trenchcoat tightly around her. They had gone back to the hotel, a whirlwind she couldn't remember had blown into her life and suddenly she was dressed in a ballgown. It seemed nobody recognised her though. Had the change really been so significant? People pointed and whispered, but it wasn't what she was expecting. It was like she'd gone out that door and come back a whole other person.

It was… a little exciting.

Her Prince led her into the elevator, holding her hand softly. He had been a gentleman, almost too much of one… she almost expected him to kiss her in the privacy of the elevator once the doors closed. But… nothing. She couldn't bring herself to say anything either, there was tension in the air and it sucked her confidence dry. And what could she say? She still felt just a little bit werd about this all. Shouldn't she say thank you? Karata's mind swam with confusion.

But why… this guy had done all this for her… What did he see in her? There arose a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she still just the same Katara, the same body but with new clothes that felt a too small for her – or really, she was just too big for them. Despite what he'd done she didn't deserve this splendid clothes or this kind man.

The elevator opened and she felt herself tugged along gently by Zuko. She followed him into the room, for a moment remembering that second where she'd first met him. He let go of her hand, only pausing when he reached the window. A breeze filled the room, white curtains billowing around his frame.

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper. She froze in the doorway, transfixed on his presence, the way curtains wrapped around him so elegantly.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked.

"You're too good for someone like me," he replied. "You're a goddess. I can't contend." He pushed the curtains away from him, storming out onto the balcony.

She was still frozen. The words he was saying… _too good? Goddess?_ She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Or feel terribly ill. She wanted to tell him so many things before, to tell him her thanks and to say what a wonderful person he was, but those words… Her confidence was gone. She couldn't say a word. Katara ran into the bathroom and slamed the door shut after her. What was she supposed to do? She slid down against the door, hands over her face as she tried to stop the tears from running. She was no goddess. She was plain old dumpy Katara, wearing a dress that she didn't deserve to have. She stayed like that for a long time with her back against the door. He didn't come after her, or call her name.

Did he really believe the things he said?

She lifted her hands from her face and glanced up at the basin, she was becoming uncomfortable against the cold tilled floor. As she rose to stand, one of her feet kicked over the wastebin, the contents spilling onto the floor. Katara grumbled and crouched down to clear it – her habits as a maid still with her.

It was then she saw the razors. Her hands began to tremble as she saw the bloody edges. A metallic smell filled her noise. Tissues everywhere, covered with blood. Too much blood.

Katara backed away until she was against the edge of the bath.

He didn't… did, he?

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

Zuko stared out at the afternoon sunshine reflecting off tall mirrored buildings, each shining more brightly than the last. The night would be coming soon, so would the event he had promised to attend – he'd have to if he was to survive with that single course of income. And for once, the first time in his life, he'd found someone he wanted to attend with, but she shone even brighter than the sun off those buildings, and he had no place casting a shadow over her. He flexed his wrist, feeling a dull pain shoot up his arm. Somehow, it was welcoming over the pain that resided in his heart.

"Zuko!" He turned as he heard the sharp cry. Something barrelled into him, arms wrapping around his waist. Katara clung to him tightly, refusing to let go. "I'm no goddess, I clean toilets for a living! Please don't say I'm too good, or stupid words like that! You've been far too kind to me, I should be the one saying those things."

Her forehead was warm against his chest. Slowly, he placed a hand under her chin to lift her face to his gaze. Her sapphire eyes were wet with tears. She flinched from his hand, wiping tears away carfully.

"You… you're in a lot of pain, aren't you? It's why you cut yourself?"

His hand paused from reaching out to her. He hung his head ashamedly. It was enough of an answer for her it seemed. She placed her hands on his chest, crying quietly as she placed her head back his chest as well. He wasn't sure what to say now. As he tried to move away, Katara's fingers clung to his shirt.

"Don't go," she whispered. "I know what it's like to hate yourself. It hurts so much and you want to scream, but no matter how hard you try you can't make any noise."

His vision blurred as tears began to fall down his cheek. She knew the same pain. And it comforted him, as though all could be forgiven while she was here. He wrapped his arms around her, never having held someone as close as this to him. "Stay with me, Katara. So then we can be happy."

She nodded. "I'll try to make your pain go away. I promise."

The sun began to set, whispers of cold breeze twirled around them. Somewhere in the distance they could hear the chime of an old bell.

"The gala… I forgot." He ran his fingers through her hair, silken to the touch. "Please come with me, Princess?"

She looked up at him, smiling. "Of course… but… can we stay like this a little longer first?"

Though the world around them was growing colder with the night approaching, there was nothing but warmth as they continued to embrace on the little balcony atop the world.

xxxxxx--------xxxxxx

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to reveiw!


End file.
